Steph
by Bloomin-Cockroachers
Summary: Mort is starting to get his life on track until he has vague memories. Plese read & reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Morton Rainey grasped the shovel in his hand. It made him sick to think what he had....Scratch that Shooter had done. The voice in Morts head keep reminding him that even though Shooter had killed those people Shooter was still apart of Mort. Mort pushed that thought out of his mind because he had a job to do. He dropped he shovel went to the fridge and pulled out the usually. Of course mt. Dew . Than He went to the cumbered and pulled out his be loved Doritos. He pulped down at his desk and starting writing every now and again snagging a chip or a swig of Dew. After about an hour and a half mort read though what he had written so far "And this is great writing...." Mort said sarcastic "Its as usually more bad writing." He sighed. Writing was hard work. He looked at his 'Bad writing' on his screen and with one click he deleted all of it. "I'm beat" Mort said slipping on his robe. He looked in the mirror he flatted out his bleached hair and smiled. He showed a brace face. The braces had been bugging him since he got them on. He plumped down on the couch. He yawned. As he yawned he cracked his jaw as he normally did. As if it was magic Mort was asleep in a couple minutes.  
  
He dreamed while he slept. He dreamt about Amy. He dreamt about "Shooter". He dreamt about falling. Mort tried to stop falling than all of a sudden he did. He hit something. A floor. It was soft. And warm and sort of welcoming. It was green. I realized what it was. It was grass. But not just any grass. No it was the grass from the front lawn of his and Amy's old house. Before she cheated. Before he was insane. Before the house was burned. Just before. Mort saw Amy. And he saw himself chasing her. Tackling her. He remembers that it was when he was younger. No more than 22. He had shorter brown hair. He had thinner glasses. He was buff. And Amy. Well she was beautiful. Mort had always thought she was but she looked just...hot. She had long hair. Down to her butt almost. It was always braided than. He loved her. It was than when younger Mort tackled Amy forcing her to the ground. Than he kissed her. She kissed him back. Younger Mort kissed her neck and than stood up and walked away. Amy started bleeding. She started screaming. Loud and long. After a while it slowed down and became quieter. Until final it stopped.  
  
Disclaimer: Ewww! I hate that word. Does any one really like it? But I have to put it. I don't own Secret Window (SW) even though I'm saving my money to buy Mort. God he's damn sexy. Any way I only own any characters that you don't recognize from the movie. Which I have seen! 2 times. Soon to be 3. I love Johnny, Jack, Edward, Roux, and Mort. This story is an R&R. Please read and review. I will update offen. Usually every other day. If you have any suggestions please email me at CaptainJackSparrowRockshotmail.com or spikeisminedruhotmail.com Thanks!!!!!!!! 


	2. Still dreaming I hope!

Hey ya mates! I know its been almost 2 months since a wrote but I was finishing school but now that its out for summer I can write more often. I promise! I will probley write once or twice a week. Love ya all mates!  
  
Mort ran up to Amy. He was only a few yards away from her but every time he tried to get closer to her she seemed to drift away further. After what seemed like hours of trying he finally reached her. He picked her up. He saw blood dripping down from her neck were Shooter had put a shovel through her neck. She wasn't breathing and even though that was exactly what Mort had expected tear still formed in his eyes. He cried and cried than as though his tears had healed her, Amy turned he head slowly. She looked at Mort and Mort looked at him. Mort stopped crying but Amy started to look confused. "Why?" She asked. Mort didn't know what she meant. "Why what luv?" "Why do you cry over me when you know that you are the one that killed me? That killed my happiness? Killed the baby?" "I dint kill you. It was Shooter. And what in hells name do you mean the baby?"  
  
Disclaimer: Still HATE that word! Oh well! I still don't own Secret Window but I will own it on DVD in 165 hours and 25 seconds. Don't own Mort or Amy but I do own this dream. R&R. PS this is from Morts POV. 


	3. PLease Help me!

"See big boy! You thought that was the first time you killed. Hardly! You kill the spirts of your little girl!!!!" She screamed at him. Her spit that hit his face was warm and red. She was still bleeding. Suddenly there was a gun shot. Mort turned to see Young Mort behind him holding the gun that had gone off. Mort looked down at his chest, it was stained with dark black blood. "That interesting." Mort said as he fell to the ground.  
  
Mort smacked his head on the coffee table, he kept putting off moving, as he fell to the floor. It wasn't a long trip that was sort of why it hurt so damn much no no darn. He told himself. Now that he was putting his life straight he was trying to stop swearing. And Oh My it was hard! Mort heard a "meow" come from the back door. That meow just so happened to scare the crap out of him. 


End file.
